Wörterbuch der Mondsprache
Dictionary for "moon german" spoken by the nazis on the moon. Wie sprechen die Mondnazis im Jahre 2018? Wir wollen ein "Mond-Nazi-Wörterbuch" erstellen , das wir unter anderem für die deutsche Synchronfassung verwenden werden. Hier könnt ihr Wörter oder auch ganze Sätze kreieren oder alte Wörter "vermonden". Was würde ein Mondnazi zu einem Handy sagen? Würde Facebook Gesichtsbuch heissen? Was gibt es mitlerweile an neuen technischen Errungenschaften oder gar Nahrungsmitteln und Materialien auf dem Mond? Wird jetzt anders geflucht, gescherzt, angeredet? Wir freuen uns über viel Input!!! A Antigravitation AndromedaAufmarschgebiet Raumwaffe (für Luftwaffe) AbflugsvorrichtungAntigravitation Arbeit Arisierung Arischer Toilettenföhnatmosphärenabhängig (abfällig für den technisch rückständigen Erdenbürger) Atomares Sicherungskommando Post-Globales Syndrom (Mondbewohner, die lieber auf der Erde wohnen würden) Anmerkung: wieso kann ich nur A, B, C und I editieren?? das hier muss zu P! 'B' Backfischbomber (Pilot frisch aus der Ausbildung) Basisinstandhaltungstrupp (Putztrupp) Blitzbirne Blaubacken (Erdenbewohner) Blitzflugscheibe Bereitschaftsgrade 1-5 Bereit Bearbeitungstrupp Besprechung Blitzlandung Blitztruppen C Chemielaborsassistent Chamäleon-Einheit (Stealth-Truppen) Chaoswerfer (Handlicher Mini-Hitzesuchraketen Startgerät) coventrieren (per Bombenhagel einebnen) 'D' Datenverarbeitungseinheit Z45 (Computer zu Ehren Konrad Zuse) Dauerwurst Deutscher Mondstahl Drittes Reich 2.0 Dauerbrot 16:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) E Erden Affe ( wie früher Insel Affe) Endlager ( Kz ähnlich ) Elektromagnetisches Feld Elektromagnetismus Endflug (mystische Weiterentwicklung des Endsieges) Energiesparmobil Erdbefreiung Erdkristallnacht Erdhintergrund (Menschen mit "Migrationshintergrund") Erdfeind Elektrogavitationsflugkreisel Elektroplasma Elektroplasmose Endkrieg (2.0) erdgebunden (Adjektiv mit abfälliger Verwendung, etwa: "räudige, erdgebundene Amerikaner") Extralunare Lebensraumerweiterung Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Endlösung (Todesstrafe) Endlösung Elektrokamera (Digicam) Erdahnen Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Einschaffungsinitiative (Mondsoldatenrekrutierungsprogramm) F Funktelegramm (für SMS) Funkfernsprecher, kurz Funke (für Mobiltelefon, Handy) Führungskraft Fernsprecher Flott (statt cool, chic etc.) Flugkreisel Flugscheibe Fluxkompressor G Gaußkanone Gauleitung Mond Galaktisch! (Ausdruck der Entzückung) Gravitationskontrolle Gravitationsstiefel GSS08 GeMoPo (Geheime Mondpolizei) H Handy = atmosphärischer Funkwellen-Kommunikator Handrechenempfänger = Smartphone Haunebu (Flugscheiben Typ) Hart wie Monderz Herrenrasse Handtelefon (für Handy, cell-phone) Himmelssturm Holografen-Anzeiger = Bildschirm H²0-Spüler I Inselaffen (Engländer) Interstelaresvernichtungsgerät (InVeGe) Infanterie ''(Nein. Nein. Nein. Wir sind hier nicht auf einem interstellaren Maßstab. Die Besiedlung des Mondes ist noch nicht einmal interplanetar.) ISS (Interstellare Schutz Staffel) (Siehe oben. Wenn, dann LSS für Lunare Schutzstaffel) Ionenbomber Interstellare Säuberung (Und nochmals. Es gibt nichts an Iron Sky, dass interstellar wäre) J Jenseitsflugmaschine K Klapprechengerät (Laptop) Kleinstrechengerät (für computerchip) ''Kampflappen (Schimpfwort für einen Feigling) Kampfzonen Kapitulation (niemals!) Kabellose Mondnetzverbindung Kokolores Kommandoposten Kraft Strahl Kanone (für Laser) Kurznachricht (für SMS) L Luger 2.0 Lunares Exil Luna (Geistige Führerin der Mondnazis nach der Landung auf dem Mond) Lunar Schatten Lunare Strahlung Lebensluft (fka Lebensraum) Lebensraum (neuer, intergalaktischer) M Me R45 ( Messerschmitt Raumjäger Typ 45 ) Mischvölker / Mischlinge Mondborn e.V. Mondpudding (die Leibspeise der Mondnazis. Genaue Inhaltsstoffe unbekannt) Mondhitlerjugend Mondjugend Mondkampfwagen (MKpfW) Mondkreuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Mondstaffel Muttererde Mutterplanet Mondfront Mobiler Volksempfänger Mondbräu Mondgau Mondgouvernement Mondregierung (Nazis benutzen keine Anglizismen. Nie. Niemals.) Besser: Mondgauleitung Monderrad Meteorblitzkrieg Mondschein (Selbstgebrannter) MP 2018 -Sturmgewehr der Mondnazis Mondnopoli 'N' Nasen (abfällig für NASA-Mitarbeiter) Nachrichtenübermittlungsgerät Neuschwabenland Neu-Germanien (dt. Benennung des Mondes) Nukleares Fegefeuer Nebelwerfer NSDAP-RO (= Raumorganisation, in Anlehnung an die Auslandsorganisation – nur noch als Traditionsverband) O Obversationstrupp Operation Götterdämmerung optische Konsole (Monitor) Orbitale Liquidierungsdrohne P PzKpfg Tiger XI (Panzerkampfgleiter 11) Panzeraufbereitungsanlage Panzerdiesel (Getränk bestehend aus Apfelwein und Bier) Potzblitz, in welch ein Schlammassel haben Sie uns gebracht? Post-Führer-Zeit (nach 1945) Platthelmwetter (=Meteoritenschauer) Plasmawerfer Q Quecksilberstange 'R' Raum Kampf Bomber (RaKa) Raumkolonialisation Raumkeuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Raumgeschütz Dora Raumtorpedo Raumkampfträger Zeppelin-Klasse Rechner (Computer) Reichsflugscheibe Reichshauptquartier Reichskriegsflagge Reichsmondbrigarde Reichserneuerung Raumwaffe (Luftwaffe) 'S' 'S'trahlenwerfer Schattenkrieger Schumann-Levitator ein Schtonk (ein Schwindel, a hoax (title of movie about the Hitler diaries scam) Sauerkraut "Das ist mit STERNSCHNUPPE" Sappalottchen (Ausdruck von gespielter Kränkung) Säuberungsflotte Schwarze Sonne Kommando Schweinehund! Siedlungsprogramm "Neues Reich" Sieg Sonnenheil Soziale Vernetzungsplattform, kurz SSV ( Facebook ) Speicherscheibe (= CD-ROM) Seit 5 Uhr 45 wird zurückgekehrt! StG-W (Sturmgewehr Walkyre) Staubmagnet (Beleidigung) STUKAF (Sturzkampf-Flugscheibe) SWAG (Sonnenwindausgleichsgenerator) Schwarzer Mond Seit 5 Uhr 45 wird zurückgeflogen! T T-Hemd oder (Tiwaz)-Hemd für T-Shirt Tastatur (= Keyboard; Tastatureingabe / Spracherkennung) Thorswagen (Bomberzeppelin) Thule-Tachyonator Todesplanet Totenkopf Terrestrische Kommunikation Terrestrische Befreiungsarmee Thule Tachyonen Generatoren Terrast ( abwertende Bezeichnung der Erdlinge) U Urplanet U-Wagen (unterirdisches Fahrzeug) Untermensch Unterwegsgrammophon (tragbarer Musik-Player) V Vril (Flugscheiben Typ) Volksempfänger Volksfernsprecher (Jedermanns-Handy) Vergeltungsraumschiff Volksflugscheibe Volksgleiter vorglühen (z.B. von Flugscheiben, etc.) Vrilscheibenrennen Vril Gemeinschaft Vril Fakultät Vril Gesellschaft V3 Vergeltungswaffe V7 W Walküren (Bezeichnung schnelle Jäger und Aufklärer) Weiß Wehrmond Weltnetz Weltnetzempfänger X Xenon Xenol (Mondalkohol) Y Yankee Z Zielplanet Zeppelin Zyklotron Zuse 2000 (Moderner Rechner) Category:Language Category:Jagdufos Category:Hartweizenstränge (Spaghetti) Category:Zyklotron Category:mobiler Volksempfänger (Handy) Category:SSA (Sonnensturmabteilung)